User talk:ScungiliGuy
Pirate Lords Firstly, an overdue welcome to the PotC wiki. Also, your recent additions are much appreciated. It's nice to see members using the proper layout in articles - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 12:15, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Asian Twins Rather than simply removing "unsourced" tags, please add sources to a page. If you have the new Visual Guide, it would be useful to add information from it to related articles - \\Captain Kwenn// — Ahoy! 14:59, 10 June 2007 (UTC) Pieces of Eight Can I ask why you changed sumbajji's piece of eight to a snuff box and jack sparrow's to a dongle, neither of those is correct.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 12:21, 16 October 2007 (UTC) *Mystery* canon source Firstly your information on the Pieces of Eight is blatantly false A: because a dongle is a type of eletrical circuit, B: because the film and the main image of the article shows all the pieces of eight, and there is no snuff box there. Secondly when adding fanon to this site please stop claiming to have a mystery canon source for everything, its pathetic and juevanile, you have done it severel times now on the pieces of eight article, on davy jones, and on sumbajje, whenever someone calls you on it you say you dont even know what the source is. This is your final warning as far as im concerened, if you do it again ill request that Kwenn ban you for vandalism.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 08:01, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Permit ME to clarify *Firstly, if someone is vandalising and no admin is present, then a user has every right to report them to the wiki staff, and I will not hesitatate. *Secondly, just because you write in your profile that you would never *dream* of vandalism it doesnt make it so, you have been adding false information to articles and refusing to provide a source, the main image shows all the Piece's of Eight and there is no snuff box or dongle among them, Sumbhajee's Piece of Eight is quite clearly shown as a horn. *Thirdly your *mystery* canon source, it claims that Davy Jones was the Pirate Lord of the Seven Seas, and that Sumbhajee's Piece of Eight was a snuff box and that Jack Sparrow's was a dongle, if you have got all these things from your source you must know what it is yet when I asked you, you said you didnt know what the source was. In conclusion, you have deliberatly added false information to articles attemptead to falsify a source, and your justification for all this is that your source is esoteric and cant be cited, and that you couldnt possibly be a vandal because your profile says so, like I said before pathetic and juevanile. Dont think that because Kwenn's not here I wont do the right thing in his stead, my warning from before still stands add fanon again and I will report you to the Wikia staff and make Kwenn aware of what you have been up to when he returns.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 08:57, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Ok *Look you have to understand you cant just claim things and expect people to beleive, you MUST provide a source for things and seeing as you arent willing to do that your infomation is going to stay out of the article. *Secondly there are many diffrent types of vandalism, there is a user on wookiepedia who has been there for years and contributes a lot of high quality contents, however he has a sense of complete ownership of the wiki and instantly reverts any changes made to his edits, he is also extremely rude to anons or less established users and many on wookiepedia consider him a vandal. *Lastly on the peices of eight, all we have is what we can see, we cant assume its a snuff box just becasue of a picture of a snuff box thats also a horn. *To sum it all up, you have to provide a source for everything otherwise it gets removed, and continually readding it despite being warned does class as vandalism (and taking an oath wont change that) I hope that no bad feeling has come out of this and to show I mean that if it turns out you were right and I was wrong I will offer to redighn your userpage for you.--'\\Captain KAJ//' 17:54, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Truce As long as you understand that without citation things cant be added, also Mistress Ching's Piece of Eight is quite clearly a pair of glasses so your source is already incorrect. You must understand that your source could be as canon as the years are long but without the citation...--'\\Captain KAJ//' 18:54, 18 October 2007 (UTC) FA noms *Don't forget to check out the FA nom page. We need your votes!!--Brethren Court Greetings matey Arrgh greetings ScungiliGuy my name is Drexyl and I've just climbed uboard this wiki. I intend to stick around here for some time so i thought the best place to start would be to introduce miself to as many of you scurvy sea dogs as possible, happy pilfering. - Drexyl 13:32, 31 October 2007 (UTC) EITC Improvement Office :If you haven't seen the message at the top of your page, the EITC Improvement Office has just been opened. This new feature of the wiki will help us focus our efforts to raise articles to featured status! Come contribute, the sooner we get it up and running, the sooner we can start improving articles!--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 19:49, 1 November 2007 (UTC) RE: Well unfortunately I wasnt at the premier, although of course I would have loved to have been there. I'am not sure which images you're talking about but thanks for the compliments, the pieces of eight came from the Yahoo movies site and the most recent ones of the model ships came from the WizKids website. No you didnt bore me with your story, I found it highly entertaning. Any way I'll see you around, keep up the good work, and keep to the code. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Admiral KAJ']] – Fort Charles 11:32, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Thanks but... Look Scungili Guy I know you are trying to be freindly, and I really dont want to come across as rude, but you must understand I'm not here for a social experiance I've got quite enough of the stuff in my personal life. So I am kindly requesting that in the future if you wish to have a conversation on my talk page you restrict it to the buisnness of the Wiki, or otherwise take it to the Faithfull Bride, thank you. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 14:16, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Lord Cutler Beckett Greetings ScungiliGuy. I just thought I'd stop in and bring you the good news, I am pleased to report that Lord Cutler Beckett's rule here is coming to an end. After a run in with one of the Wiki Techs he is now being aggresively investigated for acts of corruption and bullying. It is my intention to put forth a petition on the Brethen Forum that users who felt Lord Beckett's unjust treatment can put down their names in order to futher the chances of him having his crown pulled of his head, and hopefully given the boot out of this Wiki for good. Another matter in which you could assist is the selection of a new just and fair Lord to run this wiki and keep away the vandals. - Drexyl 14:48, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Re: Well, unfortunately I will not be able to lock the database after all. Unfortunately, we'll just have to hope for the best.--Lord Cutler BeckettPort Royal 20:15, 19 November 2007 (UTC) User page Unfortunately I'm not sure what can be done about those sources. I noticed your user page is in a bit of a mess, would you like me to fix it for you. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 21:15, 22 November 2007 (UTC) Pieces of Eight I just thought I would let you know, I have purchased the Dvd for At World's End. I appologize profusley for doubting your information you were of course right Sumbhajee's pice of eight was a snuff box, although at the time the informaton was unsourced so i had to remove it. It will be be readded and again you have my deepest and most sincere apologies.- [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 14:03, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Thank you for accepting my apology, there is still no exuse for my rudeness however, I hope we can put it behind us. By the way the dvd came out a month ealier in England than in America. It gives us A LOT of info on the Pieces of Eight and the Pirate Lords. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 08:58, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Yeah lots of stuff, here's what I can remeber. *The preivious Pirate Lord of the South China Sea was Sao Feng's father. *The preivious Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean was Ching's husband. *Jocard stole his Piece of Eight from the plantation fields where he was enslaved, before escaping however he used it to cut out his masters tongue. *Villanueva's Piece of Eight used to be (obviuosly) a complete bottle which he used as a weapon during the legendary bar fight he was credited for starting. *Jack's piece of eight comprised of a string of morrocon beads which he stole from a french prostitute, and a siameese coin which was one of two coins that were the first things he ever stole, he brought his hat with the second coin. Ammands piece was a brandy goblet which he stole from a spanish monestary where he commited the assault on a nunn. *Villanueva was actually a privateer in the employ of the Spanish goverment, after the battle of calypso's maelstrom he settled down and became a noble in the European Aristocracy. *Ching also setled down and was the only Pirate Lord to retire compltely from the life of piracy. *Sao Feng possesed TWO pieces of eight, the first was the monkey fist necklace which he passed on to elizabeth, the second was the red silk scarf he wore tied round his wrist, this one was originally his fathers piece. There thats just about all I can remeber, some food for thought at least. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 18:54, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas ScungiliGuy, and a happy new year. - [[User:KickAssJedi|'Lord KAJ']] – Company Office 10:10, 25 December 2007 (UTC) POTC transcript articles I call you for a vote here, if you please. CJSFanBlack Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 02:25, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! Welcome back ScungiliGuy! Where have you been these last two years?--Uskok 09:04, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest? I've been trying to bring the The Mummy Wikia out of ruin when the previous sysop (a silly young man calls himself KongisKing) went AWOL. He came back every once in a while but I was still left to do most of the work (90%) myself, and the odd contribution that everyone else made was either fanon, poorly-formatted or outright vandalism. I (forgive the honesty!) sort of lost interest in pirates and gained interest in adventurers, figured that this Wikia was well-populated enough and staked my claim in Rickipedia. But I'm trying to balance things out; this Wikia's so populated that I may not even be needed anymore, even so, I'm still stoppin' by from time to time here, trying to contribute whatever shards I can. :Here's hoping you and the other contributors saved some trivia for me to dig up!--ScungiliGuy 09:16, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, there's still five months until the release of POTC 4. You'll have your chance to add some trivia. BTW, what do you think about our new villain, Blackbeard? --Uskok 13:35, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::P.S. And do you know about this new book, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom?--Uskok 13:44, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Cast your vote Please, go here and cast you vote to declare yourself about Captain Teague's nomination for adminship. You can do the same for Angelica's nomination here. Also, you can cast your vote for CJSFan's nomination for the Pirate Lord, Captain Teague's nomination for the Pirate Lord, and Angelica's nomination for the Pirate Lord.--Uskok 12:24, January 9, 2011 (UTC)